ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Mana
Mana (or Life Energy, alternatively spelled as Manna ) is the supernatural substance that is the essence of magic and life itself. Theoretically, any sapiant species can potentially learn to manipulate mana through study and practice. While anyone can learn to harness mana, Anodites, a race of "energy beings", are entirely comprised of mana and thus have a strong innate capacity for manipulating it. According to Charmcaster, all the mana in the universe flows from Ledgerdomain.Where the Magic HappensMystery, Incorporeal Known Uses Magic The magic constantly utilized by both fifteen-year-old Charmcaster and ten-year-old Gwen in the original series is actually derived from mana and that skilled humans like Charmcaster are capable of harnessing it. According to Gwen, what Charmcaster and Hex refer to as magic is powered by mana.Where the Magic Happens A key distinction is that this form of mana manipulation relies on the casting of spells; a "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. A spell can consist of a ritual action, a set of words, a verse, a gesture or any combination of these. Some spells may require celestial events (e.g. a full moon''In Charm's Way'' or a solar eclipse''Tough Luck), and the use of talismans, potions and other ingredients to manipulate reality. Energy Projection Mana can be used in its raw form - as pure energy - for a variety of effects. Mana can be projected as concussive force as well as heatGood Copy, Bad Copy'The Final Battle: Part 1, lightBen 10 Returns: Part 1'Ghost Town, and even electricityEnemy of My Frenemy; whether mana can be projected as other forms of electromagnetic energy is unknown. Mana can also be used to create energy constructs such as shields, domes, platforms or stepping-stones. Mana constructs are airtight, seen when Gwen used a mana bubble to deprive Rath of airCon of Rath'' and when she used a mana bubble to put out a fire.Simian Says Constructs made out of mana seem to have similar properties to either glass or what appears to be metal. Experinced users seems to be able to vary the tensile strength of their mana shields to some extent, rendering it soft and yielding enough to cushion their fall from a great height.If All Else Fails Mana constructs can be summoned by any part of the user's body (e.g. arms, legs, and feet).Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 Aura Reading and Dowsing By reading another's aura, one can discern certain information surrounding said individual (e.g. their emotional state, intentions, truthfulness and illness).Trade-Off Dowsing is a related technique for tracking organic life through objects they have touched via their mana energy signature and finding out what he or she is doing at the time. According to Gwen, this form of tracking doesn't work well in an area with few living things and too many machines.Good Copy, Bad Copy Limited Reality Warping Altering reality is probably the most extreme display of power derived from mana, and this has only ever been shown by Verdona. She was seen fixing a broken glass at Gwen's house, creating strong duct tape around Ben's mouth, conjuring/dissipating a disco ball, and repairing Gwen's home when it was damaged during their fight with a mere snap of her fingers. The latter also shifted Ben and Kevin back to their conventional forms.What Are Little Girls Made Of? Known Users *Addwaitya *Gwen Tennyson **Gwendolyn Tennyson (Alternate Timeline) **Gwen Tennyson (Race Against Time Timeline) *Sunny *Verdona *Charmcaster *Hex *Michael Morningstar *Spellbinder *Ultimate Kevin *Ben 10,000 (Ultimate Alien Future; taught by Gwen) Etymology *The word "mana" is derived from "manna," a food that fell from the sky in the Bible, keeping the Hebrews alive, in much the same way as mana is a life force for all beings. Trivia *Mana is a very high-quality energy.Couples Retreat *While one doesn't necessarily need mana to live, if you live you produce mana. *There are other mana users on Earth than the ones who are known. *Anodites, a race of "energy beings", are entirely comprised of mana and can freely manipulate it to their every whim. Humans and Geochelone Aerios can be taught to manipulate mana to a lesser degree than Anodites. **Absorbing an Anodite's powers doesn't mean one is capable of manipulating mana in all its forms, meaning that mana is a power that one needs to study. *Geochelone Aerios can't be harmed by mana.Map of Infinity *Ectonurites are the only known species who do not have mana present in them. *Verdona made mention of a mana field and, aside from it being used as a method for communication, very little is known about it. ** Gwen made mention of a seemingly similar "energy field".Voided *According to Verdona, most of her corporeal descendants did not inherit "the spark", the catalyst that allows for the innate ability to control and manipulate mana. *Celestialsapiens can't manipulate mana directly. They would have to alter the universe to change the nature of mana first. *Mana in its purest form is pink. However, there have been a few exceptions : **Due to not manipulating it directly, Gwen's mana was blue in the original series. **Since she's a better magician than Gwen, Charmcaster's mana has always been pink. **Hex's own evil adds impurities to the mana he manipulates, so he has never been shown to manipulate "pure" mana. References Crew Statements Matt Wayne Dwayne McDuffie See Also *Magic Category:Magic